Demon's Kiss
by Azavara D'mattiae
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Loose:: Demora Sparrow is as shady as a pirate captain can get and not be fully evil. Looking for the Cavern of Lost Souls, Demora finds more treasure than she'd expected and a man whose name haunts her father's past
1. Chapter One: Demora

****

-Demon's Kiss-

Disclaimer: I own only the monsters of my creation and this plot. PotC is the product of Disney as it was originally a ride. Jack Sparrow is not mine (unfortunately) and so on…

A/N- Ok…this is the sequel to Breaking Loose, if you haven't read that you need to, so you understand everything about Starr, and The Red Roiben, and The Rogue. Demora Sparrow is my newest monster, and possibly my most heartless as of yet- well, I take that back, Raven Turner is my most evil, well not really. So yeah, here we are with _Demon's Kiss_, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Demora.

The sea was as treacherous as she had ever seen it. The violent waters tossing _The Traveler _around as if it was nothing but driftwood. Demora had been through worse.

Right now, the petite woman stood tall at the ship's wheel, her short, dark hair, matted to her face, wind and rain and waves of water, knocking into her, trying to pummel her into nothing. Demora wouldn't have that, she was almost, if not more, stubborn than the storm, and just as relentless.

"Captain!" Demora turned, wind stinging her face, her hat flying off into the clouds, her grip slipping on the wheel; her first mate, Riley, was trying to keep his grip on the now slick deck. He was a tall dark man with pale, nervous eyes and long brown hair, his voice was barely audible: "Captain! This is madness, going inta a storm like such. We need ta turn her 'round, no gold's worth this!" he was still yowling hopelessly over the wind.

"I'm not gonna lose the tailwind we've got, 'tis a good wind, no matter the weather, and no matter the consequences we're going to find the island!" she yelled back, her lungs filling with saltwater as a wave drenched over her. Riley went to protest Demora's sanity and was knocked over by a harsh wall of water.

Demora fled the wheel and grabbed Riley's hand, the wheel spinning wildly out of control without a steadying hand on it. _The_ _Traveler_ began to turn, her portside dipping dangerously low into the sea_ ._

For a split second, and not a hairsbreadth longer, Demora thought she'd loose both Riley and _The Traveler_, but if that thought had kept, she wouldn't be Captain Demora Sparrow, scourge of the seas.

Getting a better grip on Riley's hand, Demora pulled him slowly towards her, and at the same time took her other hand and pulled on the wheel, navigating it in the opposite direction.

_Traveler _gave a mighty groan, before falling full berth down, into the water.

Riley was back on deck, shock and panic clearly traced upon his face. Demora grinned devilishly at him as a flash of lightning creased the sky. She took her hand from his and slapped him with bruising force on the back, "C'mon," she called out over the dying winds, "Didja really think I'd let my best man go to Davey Jones?" she helped pick him off the deck and moved slowly toward the stairs leading to the gully, "I'm ashamed of you, Riley, I wouldn't let you die," the dark man took in a shaky breath of relief- that was soon broken by Demora's jovial claim of: "I need you to help with docking and hoarding, what else would I need you for?" Riley panicked again before seeing the gleam in his captain's eye.

"Captain," he murmured breathlessly, " you truly are the devil."

Demora's response was a chortle of throaty laughter as she disappeared into her cabins, leaving Riley to a flask of whiskey and bouts of the rowdy company that seemed to be the entirety of Demora's crew.

* * *

Demora dropped her sopping jacket onto the floor of her cabin. A hand going to the top of her head to feel gingerly where a prized article once sat.

She had lost her hat.

That insensitivity was fully to blame on the storm, as only a storm could be as insensitive as to steal a well earned hat. A chattering on the floor caused her to look down. Desmond, the slyest ferret a pirate could ever want, stared beadily at her, waiting patiently for a morsel of food, "Sorry, mate, no tidbits yet." he chattered angrily at her in reply.

She caught sight of herself in the cracked mirror above the basin. She looked like hell. Short, black curls were plastered to her scalp. Her dark green bandana was tossed askew, allowing a few tendrils of wet hair to peak out like horns- giving Demora once again the look of a demon. Painful welts streaked her face from where rain had pelted her, leaving her bronzed skin a cherry red, dual-colored eyes, met their duplicate in the mirror with something akin to triumph echoing in them; one a vivacious turquoise, and the other black as sin. Her clothing was soaked through to the marrow of her bones- if she didn't change soon…

She shook her head and sank leisurely to her bed, she could always change later, when her life wasn't at severe risk for pneumonia and she wasn't already numb with cold.

_"If Damon were here…"_ her thoughts started.

"He's not," she snapped, "so get used to it, we don't need him anyways."

_"**We** don't, but **you** do, the chaotic half always needs it's stable half."_ her conscious was mocking her! "Whose to say I'm not the stable one? I could be the stable twin."

_"Do you really believe that?" _it asked softly, _"Look what almost happened to The Traveler, your crew, you can't keep on like this," _and then Demora knew what was coming next: _"You should have listened to your mother."_

"Oh yes!" she cried, "Brilliant idea! Let's listen to the woman that keeps a pack of murderers as pets! I'd rather be out here any day than sit in that repugnant court of hers and watch little boys play with knives!" she shook with anger, "Damon chose her path, I chose my own- so what if Dad didn't even like my choice, it was his first," she smiled slowly, "you could say I'm following in his footsteps, Damon in Mother's."

_"You're also arguing with yourself on a matter entirely brought up by you because you can't let up with scolding yourself, and you just might have a touch of fever."_

"Great, just bloody gre-" and Demora fell into herself, arguing dreamlessly with the voice of her conscious that sounded annoyingly like her brother Damon.

* * *

A/N- How am I doing so far? This'll be a longer chapter because the reviews for Breaking Loose were so great, and those of you that couldn't wait for the is story deserve it. Yeah, Demora is a bit chaotic, but in a good way, I promise.

* * *

Zane Barbossa sat before a large fire, mesmerized by it's heat. Just a few days more and he was sure that he'd die on this godforsaken rock…he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything, drank anything.

Marooned. He had been marooned on a spec of rock daring to call itself an island because he was worthless, he was nothing, he was perfectly expendable. He was no pirate, he was a businessman if anything, a lawyer, what did he know about riggings and ships? His mother had sent him off hoping he could find word of his miserable excuse of a father…Zane needed him almost as much as he needed a good kick in the ass.

"What are you doing Barbossa? Why in God's green earth did you willingly get onto that decrepit hulk of wood? You should have stayed home, you should have married Susanna, _that_ would have been an adventure." Zane sank into his thoughts. He'd been on this stinking rock for three weeks, that had been fine while he still had dried goods in his satchel and a few swallows of clean water in his flask…but they had withered up at least a week ago.

"Damn my father, and damn me too for trying this little journey, I should have stayed in England with my firm…" a cramp raked through his stomach and he doubled over, falling listlessly to the ground.

"If I live through to tomorrow," he quipped through the rumblings of his belly, "I'm never leaving home again."

Zane lay his throbbing head on the ground. Any day now, hour even, and he'd be gone, and he would never have to be this hungry or this hurt ever again; the doors to Heaven would open and he'd be greeted by mountains of food and rivers of sweet plum wine. Were there virgins at the pearly gates like his Arab friend Hakim thought? If there were, Zane was going to court at least three, was courting necessary in Heaven?- his thoughts were interrupted by a solid crash on the rocks below, the rocks in the gulf…it was a ship! He was saved!

He dashed from his lair as fast as his malnourished, dehydrated body could take him. A ship was good, and if the people on said ship were merciful, they would spare a poor man a few bites to eat and a deep, deep barrel of water.

Then Zane's heart stopped with fear.

More pirates, not the charitable kind, Zane was sure, judging by the looks of them, they were the murderous sort, the pirate that seemed to be their leader, a short man with thin limbs and short hair- all Zane could make out in the dark, motioned towards the east, and the barrage of pirates followed his point, disappearing into the black of the forest. The leader followed slowly, whistling some inane tune, a small shape darted after him and scrambled with ease up his leg.

"Well," Zane sighed, falling to his knees, "either they help, or they don't, I'm not going to stay here and see how long it takes nature to kill me, I'd much rather be shot than wait out this." with that he got shakily to his feet and followed the parade of brigands ultimately to his doom.

* * *

A/N- Barbossa had a son? I was going to make it something else, but my friend told me to do this, I still don't know what he'll look like so I need ideas on such, he is a lawyer and proper Englishman, remember that- just a little lost and marooned…wow, I need to stop fanficting, anyone agree? Review please, I need the moral support. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Misunderstanding

****

-Demon's Kiss-

A/N- Ok, Jack's back this chapter! But not till later on. I really hope that this story is good too, Jack's "retired"- Ha! Like he'd even know the word; he's supposed to be retired anyway and living in Port Royal with Starr. Damon, Demora's twin, is the new Rogue-to-be, as Kam declined the offer when Starr gave birth, and oh forget it, you'll find out later. This story will be longer than _Breaking Loose_- and please continue reviewing and thank you to the people who have, will you please continue, I love reading them.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Misunderstanding.

Zane followed the pirates to a small grove and watched as they disappeared down into a long, dark cavern. There were at least fifty pirates- maybe more.

Zane's mouth went dry and he tried desperately to wet his lips. They were after something- but after what? Zane had searched the whole goddamn island for somethings and had come up with nothings! He leaned closer, trying to scope out what exactly they were doing. The little man was nowhere to be seen, had he gone done the hole? No, Zane had been right behind him, so where the hell had he gone?

A high pitched chirp started near his feet, Zane looked down into the ever eager eyes of a white ferret. Suddenly he fell forward, pushed with blunt force from behind. He sat up, looking directly into the barrel of a pistol.

"Who are you?"- it was the supposed pirate leader, his voice was low, but not so low as to pretense a kindness; the voice itself was menacing. "I say again, who are you?"

Zane found his voice: "I'm nobody, I'm nothing," he swore he saw the man smile-

"Well good, killing you will be easy then, I might have had some trouble if you said you were Somebody, but as long as you're Nobody, I'll have no regrets."

Zane paled, "Sir, if you do intend to kill me, I ask, please, that it be swift."

The pirate laughed and the pistol left Zane's face. The glimmer in his eye told Zane that he had been teasing, and then Zane noticed something peculiar….

The man was far too small, his body too delicate, too full of mouthwateringly, delicious curves, his voice far too smooth.

Zane sprang to his feet, bowing slightly at the waist, "Jesus, you're a woman!"

"So you've noticed," the pirate woman drawled sarcastically, "Well now I have no other choice than to kill you." Zane blanched, the woman laughed, her eyes bright orbs in the darkened sky. "Relax, I only kill if I have to," the light faded from her eyes, "And I assume I don't have to this time?"

"No," he thought he saw her eyebrows quirk, "No…I just need someone to help me."

"And if I help you, what do I get in return? Nothing comes to you for free, savvy?"

Savvy. What did that word mean? whatever it meant couldn't be good when coming from the lips of demon, "Lady, you would get my unyielding services-" she thought it over a few seconds:

"Alright, when our deal is met,"

"Deal?" she smiled slyly, "Yes, deal. You will be set off on your own unharmed."

Zane felt a gust of air leave his chest, he had made a deal with a demon. All he had to do now was convince the captain to let him stay on. He took a breath, giving the woman a shaky smile to which she returned a cocky smirk. For the first time in nearly a month, Zane wondered what he looked like and wished he had a razor and a good bar of soap.

He cleared his throat, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight, had it been so long since he'd seen a woman that he'd react even to this shadowy wench? "I'll need to speak with your captain."

He saw the woman's smirk deepen, "All in good time, but first I call upon your unyielding services and ask your help in carrying some…boxes, up from the Cavern of Lost Souls."

Zane didn't like the sound of that. Cavern of Lost Souls, _that_ was the sort of name given to diabolical places in fairytales, "As you wish, Lady."

She laughed. He noted that he liked her laugh, it was one of those deep and throaty laughs, it was the sort of laugh that belonged to a voice of someone who had seen a lot. The sort of voice that would sound amazing moaning his name during a night of blissful--

Where had that come from?

He caught a flash of teeth as she walked past him, she was laughing at him again, then…she hadn't really stopped.

"Word of advice, Mister…" she turned her head to look at him.

Zane automatically leapt towards her, taking her hand in a notion of apology, "Barbossa, Zane Barbossa."

She stopped dead in her tracks, and responded in a voice so cold, it made Zane's skin crawl, "Mister Barbossa," she turned back to face him dead on, "I am anything _but_ a lady," she smiled darkly, "you'd do well to remember that."

That said, she started down to the others, Zane following behind her, visions of steak, potatoes, and garlic cloves- dancing through his brain.

The white ferret darted past him and Zane nearly jumped out of his skin, the little monster stopped and chattered rudely up at him before catching up to it's mistress…Zane couldn't wait to see her in the light, if her voice was any indication to her looks, Zane would have a hard time looking away.

* * *

Jack Sparrow lounged leisurely in the dark of his bedroom. He was sprawled across his bed counting out how many times he'd gotten into trouble that day.

"Forty-three…forty-four…forty-five…forty-six-" the bedroom door flew open and Starr slammed into the room.

"Jack!" she screeched, "Do ye know how many warnings I was given today without having done anything to deserve them?"

"Love, come to bed, you've had a long day-" she continued, seemingly ignoring him:

"One from the Dock Master for releasing horses onto the docks, another from the Governor for…I don't even remember what it was!" she sighed heavily, "Jack, yer bored, ye should take the Pearl and go out to sea, do something so as yer not driving me completely mad!"

"I retired from that life, Starr, now I'm here to be a loving husband and doting father."

Starr snorted and shook her head, "That'd be fine if our children needed doting, but they're grown, Jack, twenty-one last month, Damon's becoming a true leader, and Demora…well, I haven't heard word from Demora for nearly a year now," a light sparked in Starr's eyes, "I have a job for ye," she strode across the room, leaning into Jack, her lips inches from his ear, "Go out and find out daughter, that will be an adventure, our daughter is more trouble than ye ever were."

Jack pulled Starr down and rolled, placing her under him, "If I agree to your," he nibbled a thin line down her throat, "terms of adventure, what do I get?"

Before responding Starr took note of the gleam in his eyes, "Ye get the feeling of knowing that our daughter lives, and if you need a better feeling than that…take Damon with you."

"I'm not going to take him, he doesn't know one thing about sailing or ships or-" Starr gave him a very pointed look and he changed his mind rather abruptly, "I could teach him, in fact, I'm sure he'll learn very fast once I get him out there."

Starr smiled and kissed him lightly, "That's a good idea, why don't ye go talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll like the idea, he hardly ever spends time with ye."

"That's because he's a thief, not a pirate, Demora is a pirate, despite everything I told her, she went straight down that path, that girl's going to get into bounty loads of trouble someday."

"That is if she isn't already, ye mean."

"Right, if she isn't already."

"Ye should go now, before she gets herself into something she can't get out of."

"But I had other plans first."

"Demora could need you."

"Could is the operative word." just after that was said, Starr quietly said something and Jack went running from the room, "I married a mad woman!" were his only understandable words as he flew out the door, hoping Damon would hate the idea of adventuring with his father so Jack could rescue his menace of a daughter alone.

"You can't be serious," Damon laughed at his father's ploy, "She'll know if I'm close and thus will know if you're anywhere around of the vicinity because I can't man a ship alone."

"I told your mother the same thing."

Damon looked intrigued, "Really. And what did she say?"

"She chased me out of the room and here I am."

"So we have no other choice but to find Demora together…"

Jack shrugged, "Looks that way."

"Then I guess I board _The Black Pearl _with you."

"Looks that way."

* * *

Demora led Zane Barbossa to her men, giving Riley a quick hand gesture that stated clearly: "Do not announce me." he nodded, disappearing to tell the others the same thing.

Demora followed Riley a short time later down into the cavern.

Her heart stopped.

The walls of the inner most chambers of the cavern were lined entirely in gold. Rubies made intricate designs and detailed pictures that turned out to be making a story, Demora chose not to notice the story, instead her attention was pulled to the mountains of gold coins and rivers of emeralds, her crew was drawn to into the same response as she, salivating and moaning their approval.

But Zane did notice the story, he also noticed the skulls and bones of lost men. Cavern of Lost Souls, he was beginning to understand it's namesake.

He was pushed towards a chest filled near to overflowing with golden baubles , the woman pirate barked out an order to a small, bald man and he scurried off to do her bidding.

Odd. Perhaps she was the captain's wife.

He bent to pick up the chest and nearly doubled over at it's weight, he steadied his aching body and began the trudge back to the surface, thus began his services.

Hours later, the pirate crew and Zane, had fit as many crates, chests, and barrels of treasure onto the ship as they could. Zane, now exhausted beyond exhaustion, followed his pirate down into a small, well furbished room, probably to meet the ominous captain.

The woman sat down in a high-backed chair, placing her feet up on the desk, sprawling far too comfortably in her captain's quarters.

"Where is your captain?" he asked, too weary to have any real authority in his voice. She leaned forward, placing her arms on the desk, she stood, still leaning towards him.

"You should know," she said softly, her eyes full of demonic light, "You were introduced earlier."

"I was?"

"Oh yes," she stepped around the desk, moving like a deadly viper pretending to be anything but, "and a said agreement was dealt."

"I only made a deal with you." she leaned closer, her lips inches from his.

"Then as I said, you've met the captain."

Zane jumped away from her like a scalded cat, "But you're a-"

"Woman?" she laughed, "That only seems to matter to you, my crew cares nothing for what I am, and I must say, you are the first captive I've taken that hasn't figured out who I am forth right."

"But, Jesus, you're a woman!" Demora threw back her head and cackled, making Zane fidget in discomfort…

* * *

A/N- I wonder what will happen when Jack catches up to Demora and meets Zane, a Barbossa is still a Barbossa, no matter the generation, hmmm…please review, I need some ones to make me happy . 


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome Aboard

A/N- Ok, wondrous chapter three, ah-ha, I'm writing, can I have my cookies now? I promise I'll still write and write better chapters/longer chapters if I get my cookies. Oh man, I still need ides for what Zane will look like, so far I've got that he's dirty, but unfortunately I need more than that. Continue your reviews and I'll continue my chapters- Love you all, and you should know who you are.

* * *

Chapter Three: Welcome Aboard.

Zane still hadn't gotten over the fact that this woman, this damnable woman, was not just a pirate, but the captain, so he tried his persuasive charms once more: "But how, you're a woman!"

"Yes," she drawled lazily, "we've established that fact, and I am captain of this ship, we established that as well some hours ago," she smiled brightly, much more so than before, undoubtedly reveling in his disbelief, "but now for introductions," she jumped out her chair, her eyes flashing enigmatically in the dim light, "allow me to introduce myself," she stood tall, "I am Captain Demora Sparrow, welcome aboard my ship, _The Traveler_, you'll be here for sometime, I'm afraid, I hope that's of no inconvenience to you."

Zane's stomach convulsed momentarily and he doubled over, his face meeting the wooden floor, Demora Sparrow, if that was truly her name, knelt over him, nudging him roughly with her boot's tip, when his only response was a low groan, she sat back and exclaimed loudly:

"Well we can't have that can we? I mean if your to fulfill your duties, I can't have you dying aboard my ship, I'd get a bad name as to how I handle my crew, but I can let you go without food for another hour or so, just so I can have a little fun." Zane lifted his head to glare resentfully up at her, she shook her head and squatted down on the ground next to him. Her hand found a sore and she poked at it, Zane let out a low growl and an angry hiss.

Now normally, Zane was a gentleman, and he would've never growled at a true lady, but this woman was a pirate, and she herself had told him never to mistake her as such. But after much scrutiny, Zane had come see that she was pretty, there was no denying that. Short, black curls mused around a filthy, green bandanna like a storm cloud. Beautifully bronzed skin, glowed about her face and body like a sunrise- she was too tan for a woman of proper society, but the likes of her ever being in proper society were very slim.

She was short too, no taller than a ten year old boy, and the gait of her walk was that of a man's, long striding steps, not dainty steps like that of the ladies of court. That, Zane realized, was why he had mistaken her for a man from a distance, up close, however, there was no denying her a woman- even maybe a lustful woman.

Her eyes were her most outstanding feature, and the reason they seemed to glitter like diamonds was the very simple fact that they weren't symmetrical. One, her right eye to be exact, was a deep blue-green, a turquoise, the color of the sea before a storm. Her left eye was a perilous black, the sea once a storm had taken it…she was a mystery, and she was relentless, she wouldn't feed him, she flat out refused to feed him until she'd gotten some answers, but what answers did she want? That was answered within the next three seconds.

"Barbossa." he watched as her mouth curved into a devil's smirk, "Interesting name, Barbossa, you know, my father knew a man, Edward Barbossa was his name, Captain Edward Barbossa," she laughed, but it was a dark laugh, "Well, he wasn't Captain Barbossa when my father met him, no, he was my father's first mate, and then one night, he rallied my father's crew and struck out a mutiny against him."

She leaned down until her face was right in front of his, her breath beating into his face, "They marooned him on an island and left him for dead, taking his ship and his knowledge of a certain treasure," she stood and stepped away from him, kicking a bucket of soapy water over, "I cannot trust a Barbossa on my ship to not do the same," she leapt on him and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back so that the barrel of a pistol could be placed at his throat, directly beneath his chin.

She shook him and snarled menacingly: "Give me one good reason to why I shouldn't blast your head off."

Zane's mind froze, he could give her millions of reasons to why she shouldn't blast his head off, but none of them would surface. She knew his father, or of his father. Barbossa wasn't a very common name, and only people directly related to Zane held it's title, but a pirate…Zane's mother had told him that his father had been a sailor…not a pirate.

"I…" Zane stumbled over words, trying to plead his innocence, "I am very good with, with medicines and n-numbers and laws, I could help you with authority, I could doctor your crew, and I can give you my word that I will never go against you, but it's only my word."

The pistol but pressed deeper into his throat, Zane closed his eyes and waited for the foreboding click of the trigger, it never came, the pistol left his throat and Zane fell trembling to the ground.

"The word of a Barbossa is not something I will trust, but neither is it something I will throw carelessly away. You say you're good with medicines and all that hullabaloo?"

"Yes, I went to school to be a doctor, but in the end decided that law was more so to my liking."

She paced the room, stopping every once in a while to point the pistol at him, but every time she seemed to change her mind, "I hate to keep you living, but I could use someone who knows what body parts are where and what a bullet will do to them if not retracted," the pistol was pointed once more at his face, "but to keep a Barbossa living when I know him to be a Barbossa is hardly going to win me favors with my crew."

"You could lie, say my name is Zane Douglass."

"No, Francis Douglass was the most ruthless man to ever sail the sea, at one time while food supplies were low, Douglass, not wanting to starve and hardly thinking of his crew, shot his first mate and ate him. I don't want a cannibal my ship."

"Then kill me, for God's sake, kill me, be merciful, I haven't eaten anything in three weeks, the last time I drank anything was nearly a fortnight ago, I am hardly worth anything, let alone the thoughts you seem to have going through your brain. This man, Barbossa, the man your father knew, I am not him, that I can swear."

For a brief second, Zane thought he saw what looked like pity in Demora's eyes, she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by shouts from the deck, she swept out of the room with out so much as a "stay put" for Zane, without being given that warning, Zane followed her up to the deck.

There was a ship in the distance with black sails, it was a magnificent ship, despite the rips and tears in the sails, despite the aged wood. He looked over at Demora, she had a scowl plastered to her face, her hands gripped at her sides were white with frustration, her crew didn't seem to be helping with anything, they were anchoring instead of loading cannons.

"Whose ship is that?" he asked softly.

"My father's." she responded, her lips drawing back into a animalistic snarl.

The ship neared and Zane could see a man standing at the ship's wheel, long graying hair woven with feathers and beads, a tri-corner hat atop his head, Demora flew down the stairs and returned with a musket, the white ferret at her heels.

"Demora, love!" the man called lightly over the sounds of the bustling crew, "So glad I caught you!"

Demora lifted the musket and took aim, "Go home Dad, I don't need your help or anything you're offering, I'm doing perfectly fine on my onesy."

"Demora, I came because I missed you, nothing more."

"Smells like a lie to me," Demora threw back, "Mom sent you, I knew she would eventually, and tell Damon that if I see his ugly face, I'm going to start shooting, his head will be my first target!"

"Can we just come aboard and discuss this all civilized like? I need to at least convince your mother that you're alive."

"You've seen me, proof enough."

"Not for your mother."

Demora made some interesting sounds in the back of her throat and threw the musket to the floor, "Fine, get your bloody ass over here and say what you have to say, and when you're done I want you gone, you won't stay one second longer."

"Of course, love, but one little thing."

"What?!"

"Damon came all this way with me and it would be a shame if he did not get to see you now, savvy?"

One look at Demora and it was obvious that she would blow her cork if anymore 'one little things' just happened to appear.

"Just get over here, the sooner we all sit down like the big happy family we're not, the sooner I can get back to what I'm out to do."

The man smiled toothily and Zane caught a flash of gold, "Good girl, Demora, but next time, don't hint that you're out to do something because you could just end up with unwanted company."

"Go home!"

"I'm out for adventure, and I think that joining up with you will be good for both of us, and Damon, if he's decided to learn anything." Demora shook her head and stepped back from the railing as several boards were lain across the distance of the ships.

* * *

A/N- Ok, next chapter Jack meets Zane , I wonder…I've decided that Zane will be tall, blond, blue-eyed, and dirty, any objections must be stated right away, or you know, I could be a pirate and just do my own thing and maybe shoot the objector's, maybe? 


	4. Chapter Four: Sins of the Father

A/N- [Eats cookies] Thanks Anime, this will tide me over, and those white chocolate covered pretzels I had originally will come in to replace them, but only when the cookies are gone. Oh man! Ok, the reason Demora dislikes her family, her father to exact, is very simply defined in one word: Greed. I mean, if you were a pirate and you found a cavern of gold (literally) and then came back periodically to loot more, wouldn't you be a little edgy around other pirates/thieves? She's fine with her crew because her crew helped her find the cavern, but she's afraid Jack will come in and take all he wants, which it being Jack, let's face it he would (not that we don't love him anyways)- so yeah, here's chapter four, Sins of the Father.

* * *

Chapter Four: Sins of the Father.

Demora glared angrily at her father from her spot by the windows of her cabin., he sat in her plush chair, humming as he scanned over world maps that Demora had marked.

"Interesting," he murmured, "Very interesting…the Cavern of Lost Souls…" he looked up at her and locked his piercing black eyes with hers, "Seems you've been a very busy girl, the Cavern of Lost Souls…so it's not just an Old Wives' tale." When Demora looked casually away without response, he continued, "Now Demora, I don't go out as much as I used to, and I'm no where near as young as I was, but all I ask of you," he looked over at Damon, "either of you, is that once a decent finding like this is found, it be shared with the family [specifically me] now…Demora, I won't take this from you, by all means you deserve this, but if you'd just give me a hint to where this bounty lies-"

Demora grabbed the maps away from him and returned to her spot where she glared heatedly at him. "This is mine, the coordinates are mine, the gold is rightfully mine and my crew's, I won't share it, I won't!"

Jack stood and held a hand out to her, "Demora, love, I'm your father-"

She laughed darkly, "Yes, I know you're my father, but I also know that this is my gold!" He took a step towards her and Demora bolted to the door, hugging the maps tightly to her breast. She didn't make it very far, bolting down the small hallway and around another corner, Demora ran flat into a solid surface; she flew backwards, landing smack on her back, the hard, wooden floor beneath her.

Swallowing a lump of anger, Demora's eyes swept up a very tall, very male form…Zane had blocked her escape, even if it wasn't intentional, he had blocked it.

"Bloody move!" she barked, knocking him down with a swift kick to his left knee. He fell to the ground with an assembly of pain mixing on his face, Demora leapt up and tried once more to race down the hall and up the stairs, this time she was grabbed by the shoulders from behind.

She fought with all her might, all her anger, but all her self-indulgence, all her selfishness could not stop her father from carrying her back into her cabins and setting her down in her plush armchair, so that he could explain more of his "plan", Demora would have nothing to do with that.

"I don't want anything from you, I don't need anything from you, I have all the hands I need and anymore help will be some hands too many, I won't give you the location of the island."

Demora's indignant gaze held Jack's and she sat back in the chair, showing no sign that in time she might give up…might was a very uncertain word.

"Demora, please," Jack kneeled in front of her, trying and failing to get her to listen to his reason, "I told you why I came, I'm not here to take your treasure, though treasure would be nice, I'm here to get out of the house- out of the Port, you should know better than to condemn me for something I haven't even done yet, savvy?"

Demora went to argue something to that, but a low cough started at the door, her head snapping to attention, her bitter glare met pools of deep blue fire, Zane stood at the door.

Demora watched with fascination as Jack turned to the door and acknowledged Zane's presence, "And who are you?" Zane opened his mouth but Demora slid her finger across her throat and he shut it. Jack turned back to Demora, "New hand?"

"Yah, he's a mute, poor mite, an he's a eunuch- bad lot for him." Jack eyed Zane warily, and then began to circle him.

"There's something oddly familiar about him, you're sure you haven't had him longer?"

"Positive."

"I have seen him somewhere before, I just can't place my finger on it, but I would bet my life that wherever I saw him, I didn't like him."

Demora began to panic.

"How would you have seen him, he's a new hand, straight from England," her voice had gotten increasingly higher, she wasn't worried about Zane, she was worried about her father's reaction to when he found out the Zane was a Barbossa- his reaction towards her.

"No," Jack had stopped directly in front of Zane, he now stood so close that Zane had to lean slightly back to escape his scrutiny, "something about him just seems so…" Jack stopped mid-sentence. He stepped back and looked Zane reproachfully in the eyes, "What's your name?"

"He's a mute!" Demora was now beyond panic. Jack ignored her, and Zane opened his hole of a mouth and ruined everything.

"Zane Barbossa."

Jack turned back to Demora, a crazed smirk on his mouth, "Zane Barbossa? Barbossa, you hear that Demora, seems your mute has a voice, and it seems you have a Barbossa aboard your ship," Jack's look turned sour, "You knew who he was and took him aboard anyway?"

"It would seem that way, yes."

"A Barbossa…" he kicked her chair and bent over her, yelling directly into her ear: "Demora, have you completely lost your mind!"

A small smile formed on Demora's lips, she responded with laughter on the tip of her tongue, "It would seem so, yes."

Jack then rounded on Zane, his pistol drawn, "Barbossa, is it."

Zane responded with cool collected calm, "It is."

"By my order, you will leave this ship immediately, if you stay on, you be either shot or hung, now do you prefer the life of the living or the life of the dead?"

Demora sprang to life, her eyes flashing with anger and her voice filled with rage, "Do not presume to give orders aboard my ship, Dad, _I_ am _Captain_ here, not you, if you wish to give orders, go back to your ship and let my crew alone."

"Demora, he is the son of the very man that stole my ship, now, him being that son, he will most likely do the same to you- like father like son."

"That's really how you feel?"

Jack nodded.

"Then am I to assume that every sin you ever committed has been passed to Damon? Am I to presume that because his father was as black as a man can get and still be clean, that he-" she tossed her head in Zane's direction, "is the same?"

"The very same."

"I will do with him as I please, and I will do with my gold as I so wish, now get off my ship."

"I won't move until you've left him behind."

Demora's eyes narrowed and her voice came out in a low growl, she lifted the pistol at her side, "Get off my bloody ship."

Jack backed out the door and up the stairs. Damon smiled innocently at Demora, "Demora, now I know you would never kill your own flesh and blood-" the pistol barrel met his forehead, "but, I wouldn't put that past you, I'll be going now," he nervously followed in Jack's retreat.

Zane turned to Demora, confusion clearly sketched over his face: "You were defending me."

"Don't flatter yourself," she snapped, "I was saving myself."

"But-"

"I need a drink." that being the finality of their conversation, Zane left the room, wondering just what his demon had in store.

* * *

-The Black Pearl-

"Dad?" Damon asked cautiously.

"We are going to follow them, I am going to make sure that, _that _Barbossa doesn't try anything funny, and if he does…we're here to help Demora if she needs it."

"Oh she'll love that," Damon drawled sarcastically, "it's like you don't trust her or something."

"I trust Demora just fine, I don't trust that Barbossa or Demora's judgment."

"Well, following her will just prove to her how much you think she's worth trusting." Jack gave Damon a sharp look and then his face burst into a grin, "She is my daughter isn't she?"

* * *

A/N- This chapter took a little longer, I've been working, and they won't let Aide's use the computers at work- please review, and don't worry, I still have cookies. 


	5. Chapter Five: Damned, but not forgotten

A/N- K, I'd like to thank my three wonderful reviewers' Anime-and-Toons, C. Meg Sparrow, and Goth Princess, you guys are awesome and I hope you continue reviewing, I love knowing what you think. If you ever get tired of waiting for my next Fanfic chapter, I have an account on Fiction-press, under the name Paragon Lightly, most stuff is kind of weird but I'm just giving you all some information. Ok, this chapter we find out the true reason behind Demora's overprotection of the map- enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Damned, but not forgotten.

Damon had somehow managed to sneak back onboard _The Traveler_ and stow himself away without being seen, now his only worries were being snuffed out by Demora's little pest Desmond, or worse…being found out by Demora herself; she wouldn't hesitate to shoot him, and if her first shot didn't kill him, she'd shoot him again.

Stowed tightly away between the walls of Demora' cabin and the gully, Damon had a chance to spy his sister as no one had in years.

She was miserable, if that word could be used to describe drinking like a fish and sobbing darkly- then yeah, she was miserable.

Damon hadn't seen Demora cry in fifteen years, and she had only cried then so that their father would take her with him.

Why was she crying now?

Desmond, the white ferret from Hell, scurried to Demora's side from a tunnel of intricate tubes leading from the main deck to a small corner in the cabin ceiling. Demora patted his head gingerly before confessing her troubles:

"I don't want this gold, Desi, but it owns my soul and I can't be free of it. Every time I go back to that cavern, it's like I had never been there, never stepped foot upon it's shores, the crew feels it too, and you…" she scratched him lovingly on top of the head before taking a another swig of rum, she then continued.

"Curse Tyler for ever showing me the map, he knew what would happen, he knew so he showed me this damn map anyways!" she knocked a slew of papers from her heavily laden desk, "I'd give it up if I could, but I gave my soul to the devil to possess this map and until he finds me, I'll be damned for all eternity if I give it away."

Desmond made some strange squeak and then his little head whirled around, staring beadily at Damon's hiding place, he gave out three high pitched hisses and Demora stood, following Desmond's beady little glare.

Damon tried unsuccessfully to shuffle himself around and edge slowly towards his entrance point…

A dagger came flying through the wall and stopped half an inch from Damon's jugular. Damon gulped down a girlish scream and tried to sidle past the sharp object, the dagger was removed and Damon stopped moving, he stopped breathing, and if it could've…his heart would've stopped beating.

Through the tiny slit that the dagger's point had made, a sinful black eye peered in a glowered at him. Suddenly, several flashes of glinting metal and thousands of tiny splinters came hurtling at him. Damon closed his eyes and prayed that God still took thieves, or that his mother's patron, Old Crooked, was listening closely.

Not even a second later, Demora's hand broke through the wall and clutched Damon firmly around the neck, she pulled him through the freshly hacked void and threw him to the ground, she was small, but she was dead strength.

Her voice was a murderous growl: "I thought I'd made myself very clear when I told you to get off my ship."

He swallowed a terrified yowl, "Yes…you did."

"Then why," she smiled sweetly, "are you still here?"

"Well…I missed you."

"Horse shit!" she spat, "Why are you here, _really_?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't in over your head with that Barbossa kid, and…that's all." her eyes narrowed, "Why did you falter?"

"I didn't falter."

Her hand slammed down next to his head and she hissed furiously into his ear, "I'm your twin, Damon, I can read you better than you can read yourself, now tell me why you faltered."

"I'm not completely sure." he shrugged and his oddly colored eyes met Demora's same dual-colored gems, now flashing with rage.

"How much did you hear?" she asked suddenly, realizing that now she could be in real trouble.

"Hear what?" Damon replied quickly, using all of his Roiben court skills to produce a façade of charm. Demora gave him a callous look, "Oh! That! I heard…I heard…Iheardeverything."

Demora released him and stepped away, her strange eyes lost and distant.

"Mora, if you don't want anything to do with this treasure, get rid of the map, nothing can be more simple than that, I'll take it if you-" Demora spun on him, her eyes once again filling with fire.

"Don't you get it? If I give this away," she picked the map off the floor, "I will be stuck as I am forever!" she threw the map back down, "I won't square with that, I won't square with that at all."

'Stuck as you are? Mora, you're not damned."

"Not damned?" she pulled down the soiled collar of her jacket and showed him her neck, a strangely shaped red welt glowed almost lifelike on her skin, was that a brand? Stepping closer, Damon saw that it was a cursive J joined with a T, and it most certainly was a brand.

"There, you see?" she asked gruffly, "I am damned, I have been chosen by Satan himself to perform tasks he cannot, I have been selected, along with my crew, to continually sail these seas in a never-ending cycle of insanity. I have gone this rout for three years and each year I end up in the same place with no recollection of ever being there- I have plundered crates of gold that never empty, I have broken goblets of glass that never seem to break. I am damned, Damon, I am damned and not a damn thing you say will change that, I don't know how to change it! All I know is that if I give away this map, I will be lost at sea and be forever searching for something I will never find."

Damon took a step towards her, and Demora took a step back, "Mora, I could help you break this."

She laughed bleakly, "Help me? Damon, you can barely help yourself," she sat back and sighed heavily into a flask of whiskey, the flash suddenly fell from her hand, staining her already soiled shirt.

"Damon, I just realized two very important things."

Damon shifted before replying, "What did you realize?"

"This time two changes occurred. First, Barbossa came upon us, then the _Pearl_," she laughed gaily, "Damon, I think you've already started helping, and Zane…he can help end this! I'm sure Tyler never intended this."

"Demora…who's Tyler?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "Never speak his name unless already cursed!" she shook her head, "James Tyler, Captain of the _Succubus_, most deadly charming man to ever sail the keys…I made the mistake of joining up with him and stealing his precious map…now he chases us, forever after his salvation, and we wander, forever stuck in this loophole of chance."

"_Succubus_?"

"His ship, a beauty, I'll abet, but a soul reaper…it's great, green sails are a dead give away to those that know it and every time my crew spies it, we flee once more, only to end up where we started."

She groaned, placing her head between her hands, massaging her temples, "He marked me because he knew I'd take the map."

"How did he mark you? How did he get close enough to mark you?"

"We were lovers, but only because I wanted his map and the treasure it promised."

"And you found Barbossa on the island?"

"Aye."

"I think he's your key at saving yourself from this nightmare."

"I think the same." a shout from above drew Demora's attention and she moved to look out her bayed window…a black ship with great, green sails loomed dead ahead, sitting low in the water, sinking. Demora ran up to the _Traveler's_ cannon riggings, grabbing the Arms Master, Jib, roughly by the arm.

"Load the cannons!"

"But, Captain, the ship's down in the water anyway, it's sinking and there aren't any signs of-"

"Load the bloody cannons!"

"Captain…"

"Are you a pirate or aren't you?!"

"Captain-"

"He would do the same to us, don't lie to yourself, Jib, he would shoot us down like dogs."

"We're better'n him, I won't load 'em."

"Then I'll do it myself." as Demora began to lift the heavy ball up to the cannon, a low chuckle made her stopped her in her tracks, "That really won't be necessary, Demora, love, you're going to be shooting at an empty ship, we're all over here, and I do believe you have something of mine."

Demora turned to meet the cold, green eyes of James Tyler, the only man she had ever, truly, feared.

* * *

A/N- Not much of a twist, but hey, I gave this story a plot- well it already kind of had one, but that was weak, please review! 


	6. Chapter Six: Captain James Tyler

A/N- Ok here it is, chapter six, I have decided that this particular story will have twenty chapters. I'm sorry it's taken a little longer to post this chapter, but as I'm sure you know I have the attention span of a gnat and I started another story while I work on this one. Please review and a big squishy hug to those that have!

* * *

Chapter Six: Captain James Tyler.

Demora felt her body go rigid and she knew that if it were at all possible, daggers would soon fly out of her eyes.

"James." she muttered tersely, keeping her eyes locked on his excruciatingly handsome face.

The years hadn't changed him, he was still as handsome as ever with his short blue-black locks and his neatly trimmed goatee, Demora was fit to wonder on how she had ever resisted him- the answer of course, was in his frigid lime-green eyes. He was taller now, his elegance more defined, his features were as sculpted as ice and just as clean; but in no way had he actually aged, he was the devil, and Demora knew that first hand.

"James, really Demora, is that all you can think of to say to me?" Demora pursed her lips and turned away from him, "Demora," he growled softly, "I know you have my map."

Demora responded with vigorous heat, "And you have my soul, fair game James, but I'll make you a deal, your map for my soul."

He moved towards her like a viper going for the kill, stopping only inches from her. He leaned into her and Demora felt her body go slack, her knees grew weak and tremors of want ran up her spine.

How did he have this affect over her without doing anything deserving of it's attention?

He smile wolfishly, he knew what was going through her mind and what he was doing to her and Demora didn't like it. "Demora, I'll keep your soul and get my map, you can't stop me."

Demora's trigger finger itched in retaliation, but she quelled the urge and gave James an eerie smirk in reply. She leaned into him, her lips seconds from his, her brilliant eyes flashing with suppressed anger. "Get off my ship, James, you weren't invited and by all accounts, the damned need be invited here."

He tipped his head closer, his lips lightly brushing hers, "Love, that would be true, if you yourself were not damned, now give me my map."

"Only if you give me my soul."

James let out a wicked laugh, "We'll be on like this for all eternity, we should join up, you and I, we share the same ideals and interests," his lips touched hers again and Demora felt his hands scale her body.

She grabbed his hand as it came up to cup her breast, "James," she chuckled, brushing her a black curl from his eyes, "there will be none of that nonsense, at least none of that until I get what's mine."

"And I get what's mine?"

"Aye, you get what's yours…" James lips captured hers and time ceased to be as they stood on the deck completely engulfed within each other's embrace, tongues intertwined and dancing as hands roamed hungrily over the familiar landscaping of their bodies.

A low cough brought Demora out of her daze and she pushed away from James like a scalded cat, her breathing harsh and unsteady, all her crew and James's crew stood gaping at them in astonishment, in disgusting amazement; amongst them stood Zane, his eyebrows slightly fuddled with confusion.

Riley cleared his throat, "Captain, Tyler's men ain't supposed to be here, want us to do something about them, or do you and Captain Tyler intend to discuss this elsewhere?"

Demora instinctively let her defensives rise, holding her eyes level with Riley's, Demora turned her eyes to Zane, "Riley, if I discuss anything more with _Captain_ Tyler, it will be under the supervision of my husband." Riley's eyes widened and he followed Demora's warning glare to Zane's startled expression.

"Aye, of course, Captain, your _husband _wouldn't want a shark like Captain Tyler alone with you at any time." Demora gave Riley a mischievous smile and left James's side with purposeful steps in Zane's direction.

She reached his side and before he could process her presence, she was pulling his face down to hers. Their lips met and Demora felt something jolt through her, she didn't dare pull away with James watching, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him melt into the kiss, and then he was kissing back, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer, kissing her deeper, he was a starving man, Demora realized, and she had given him a taste of something that in time would need to be squelched before something dangerous began.

Zane pulled away from her reluctantly, his eyes muddled with questions that Demora couldn't answer just yet. She turned back to James, a cocky smile pasted on her slightly bruised lips: "James, I'd like you to meet my husband, Zane Barbossa, I think you knew his father?"

James's mouth twisted and he let out a howl of mirth: "Demora, you need to bloody improve your lie if your going to come off like that," he approached her like the predator he was, "He's not your husband, to get a husband you'd have had to go off course, and we both know the map won't allow that. So, where'd you find him? A bit innocent for your games, Demora, a bit too British, what's your ploy with him?"

"No ploy, James, just found him, now get the hell off my ship."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Demora, a bit impatient are we?" he touched her face gingerly, Demora tried her damnedest not to flinch, "We really are the same, you know that though, don't you?"

"I'm not like you."

"You aren't, true enough, you're more reckless than bloodthirsty, but we are the same, just two sides to the same coin," his fingers fondled a short black curl, "Demora, we need to talk where we won't be seen by any of our men, we need to discuss this business to it's finality, I need that map, and you need your soul before time runs out, so you won't go doing anything stupid on me, savvy?"

"I never do anything stupid, James, you're thinking of yourself." James let out a short chortle of laughter before following Demora down to her cabins, the spark in his eye saying that they would be doing anything but talking….

* * *

Zane stood in utter confusion as he watched Demora waltz down the steps, flaunted by James Tyler at her heel. Her kiss had been spectacular, it had been heaven on earth for two seconds, and he felt like he couldn't breath without another one.

Demora's brother , Damon, stood at Zane's elbow and gave him a sharp tap on the back. "Forget it, son, 'twas only show, besides the Pearl will be at our side shortly and Tyler there will be a few hands too short to handle off Demora's crew and the Pearl's on his onesy, even with his crew, he'll never be able to handle both the Traveler and the Pearl's crews, Demora might be a woman, but she's all hellfire, don't lie to yourself into believing she feels something for you, it was only show."

* * *

A/N- Next chapter Jack is back, to the rescue- well…I'm not sure Demora needs rescuing, but you never know do you? Ha! I love Jack (sighs) hmmm…twenty chapters, can I make it? If I get enough reviews for this chapter I'll post the next, until then…have fun and review! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Black Pearl

A/N- Sorry. My creative genius died on me and I was lost for a few days (weeks) I started a new Harry Potter fic for the hell of it because the plotline is always on my mind, but my Demon's Kiss plot came back to me and made me very happy. This is my past week (weeks) for you all: I saw King Arthur, complained about the histories they got wrong and the myth the messed up (as that will be one of my majors) and yet still enjoyed the film and drooled over Arthur, Lancelot, and Tristan (::drool:: BEAST). Started a D&D campaign with a few friends, had to figure a name for my character a half-elf monk…I wanted the halfling rogue because, well, that's just so me, my rogue name is Starr Auroras (light bulbs anyone? And I'm only 4ft 9inches tall [legal midget]) and my monk couldn't be Starr; so my monk's name is: Padowin Kangri. And then I went on a road trip to Wisconsin to see my cousin and then we went home and I saw Spiderman2... Not too hectic of a week (weeks) but interesting nonetheless. So thank you all for being patient and I promise no more lapses of not putting anything up in forever and a year, here be chapter seven:

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Black Pearl.

Jack could feel the tides changing deep within his bones, he was an old sailor and he knew when something wasn't right on the sea, when something wrong was drifting by.

Barbossa hadn't been wrong when Jack had met him, so that bit of history wasn't liable. Starr was crazy, but she wasn't wrong, and she wasn't a seafaring thief…nineteen years as Captain Jack Sparrow's wife hadn't changed her view on the ocean, and she hadn't been able to keep him ashore; not that she'd wanted him to stay ashore, she'd made that clear when she'd forced him off with his whelp of a son.

He loved Damon, he did, but the boy was going to drive him mad! He was his mother in almost every sense except of the male nature and tall.

Jack inhaled the sea breeze and looked out to where Demora's _Traveler_ had last been seen. Something was definitely wrong, Damon would have at least sent word with Tiefling (the annoying white pigeon always in his company) but he had yet to do so, so undoubtedly something was dangerously amiss and Jack was on his way to find out (it was after all in a pirate's nature to explore, and Starr had forced him out here, so why leave all the fun to the two D's?).

Jack breathed heavily and slumped over, his elbows resting on his knees. If Damon and Demora were truly in trouble, Starr would never forgive him, she'd never speak to him again, and if she did speak to him…it would probably be to hunt him down and scream at him for all eternity.

Demora was tough as hellfire, sure enough, but she wasn't made of stone, she was flesh and blood and bone. Damon had a strong mind and he was fast, but he was still human, as human as Demora, maybe more so. The Pearl broke over a crest of frothing waves and Jack was greeted by the sight of two ships, one Demora's, and the other a great black mass with emerald green sails set deep in the water, sinking.

"Ana!" he yelled over his shoulder, "Ana, there's something you gotta see!" Ana came bustling out from the hold and approached Jack with something akin to confusion on her face.

"Aye?" she asked.

"Look at that ship, have you seen it before? doesn't it look a bit like that raider that was gunned down a few years back?" Ana-Maria contemplated this for a few seconds before her eye widened and she responded softly: "Aye."

"Do you wonder on why it seems to be docked next to Demora's beauty, or why there is no movement aboard?" Ana sat silently, making no noticeable movement or any indication that she was thinking this question over. "Ana, my better judgment tells me to see in on this."

Ana gave him a sly smile, "Then let's do it, how long's it been since we did something worth a pirate's weight in gold?"

Jack smirked deeply, "Too long…" he paused, "… far too long," he turned his eyes back to the ships in front of him, "This is bound to be very interesting."

* * *

-The Traveler-

"All right, James, you wanted to talk," Demora kicked her cabin door closed, "so talk." she was well known throughout the seas as having the shortest temper and or patience known to man, and at that exact moment, she was holding true to the rumors.

"You wanted to talk, I just wanted to get away from prying eyes, Demora love, you should know that I have greater plans in mind then just talking," he winked and nearly closed the distance between them, stopping far enough away to leave room for them both to breathe. "I can't order you to give me my map, but I can persuade you," his breath trailed a scalding path from her ear to her neck, sending shivers of desire across Demora's skin, "and I'm very good at persuasion."

Demora pushed him away with violent force and growled with dangerous conviction in her voice: "Touch me again, and I will find a way to make a damned death permanent."

"You don't mean that," James started, "if you did, you'd stop running," his green eyes clouded and the look he held seemed sad, "Demora, the damned life isn't for you, give me my map and I will return to you your soul, you only have so little time left before you become like me."

"I have little reason to trust you," Demora was trembling with anger, "So why don't you hand over my soul, I'll give you _my_ map, and then we can both go on our merry ways. Savvy?"

James' attitude changed immediately from civil to raging animal. "Give me that damn map," he roared, "I won't ask for it again, and you can forget about your soul!" Demora couldn't help herself, she began to laugh.

After she had taken his map, she had imagined the look on his face to be something terrifyingly ferocious, but the look on his face now was priceless. "Tyler, how can I put this so you understand it perfectly…" she pretended to ponder over the matter at hand for a few seconds while James glared daggers at her, "That's it!" she cried excitedly, "No. I won't give it to you, I won't give it to you until we step foot onto that forsaken island together and whence in the cavern, together, mind you, I will hand over the map, and you will return my soul."

James thought it over, nodding his approval once the thought was processed, "Demora, you put a lot of thought into that, didn't you? But, though it is a nice idea, how could you think on that when you rarely remember where and when you've been?"

Demora went to open her mouth and say something in answer to James' question, when _The Traveler _was hit by a blunt force and rocked violently from side-to-side.

Demora grabbed for something to stable herself as another hit rocked her seafaring world.

_"Demora, what the hell have you brought down upon us?"_ James bellowed

_"Me?" _Demora screeched, _"nothing was wrong until you came waltzing aboard!" _the two would have continued their accusations, but a shout from above brought the argument to a close.

Demora ran up the steps to the main deck just in time to see her father race across some well placed boards, followed by the remainder of his crew. Damon let out a triumphant squawk and was elbowed in the gut by Tyler's first mate Scratch. Damon, clutching his stomach, evaded another blow, he took a running leap and broke past Scratch's blockade.

Free, he caught up to his dad, "A little late aren't you?"

Jack gave him a cocky half-grin, "We took a shortcut."

"Some shortcut!"

"We got here just in time for trouble didn't we?"

"Point taken."

Jack threw Damon a weapon and they charged towards the gully stairs, just in time to meet Demora as she opened the door to come out.

"So this is the problem what was battering my ship."

Jack gave Demora an innocent smile and fluttered his kohl-blackened eyes, batting his lashes harmlessly, "Demora, I'm here to rescue you." Jack winced and waited for the coming blow…it surprisingly didn't come. Instead Demora did the unexpected:

"Thank you." she said this with a grin and then proceeded to turn and glare hotly at James Tyler and his crew, "Dad, we have a bit of a problem to take care of, but you see, I need Tyler here and I need us both to get back to a said island before this month passes so I can get back which was stolen from me and return something I stole from Captain Tyler."

"Tyler? As in James Tyler?"

"The very same."

Jack grinned and jerked his head towards Zane, "He's not your only problem then, what with the Devil beating at you back."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Demora asked sweetly, causing her crew, her brother, and her father's crew to twitch with sated fear. Jack smiled slowly, and with a quick gesture, blurred with speed, Jack pulled his pistol from his sash and shot Tyler square in the chest.

Demora stood with shock clearly etched on her face, she then turned to her father and slapped him across the jaw, "Idiot!" Demora cried, "He can't die," as if on cue Tyler sat up, "and if he could, don't you think I'd of tried that by now?"

"Demora," James drawled, pulling the bullet from his chest, "You really shouldn't have made this a family affair," as if to justify this, James' crew surrounded them and bullied them down into _The Traveler's_ hold…

* * *

A/N- Ok, yeah, this took me actually two weeks to write because I went camping along with all the other things- the next chapter will be posted Friday night/ Saturday morning, thanx and please review (puppy dog eyes) please! 


	8. Big Autor's Note of utmost Importance

****

Big Author's note of doom:

Note to all, I am going away on a trip to Missouri- Branson, Missouri and will have no attachments to the interslice or anything else, though I am going to persuade my cousin into lending me his portable DVD player so I can watch movies and not lose my mind…well lose much more of it anyways. I will be writing in notebooks and so forth, I'm almost done with chapters for the stories: _Demon's Kiss, Overtime, _and _Treading Dangerous Ground_- I will also start _Mackenny Moon_.

Forgive my delays and thank you for your unyielding patience.

Goddess bless, Aza.


End file.
